Gilgamesh (Fate/Prototype)
Summary Archer is the Archer-class Servant of an unnamed, rich businessman in the Second Holy Grail War. His true name is Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, the hero of the oldest epic poem in human history, who possessed all things in the world. As opposed to his more kingly counterpart, Gilgamesh embodies himself as a warrior, seeking the ultimate joy in combat with the world's most famous heroes in the Holy Grail War. He is only the third-ranked Servant in terms of strength of the seven summoned in the war, much to his rage, and seeks to cement his position as the strongest hero by slaying the "Holy Sword Wielder" who has stolen the top rank away from him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Unknown with the Surge of Utnapishtim Name: Archer, Gilgamesh, King of Heroes Origin: Fate/Prototype Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, can summon a flood, Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology. Attack Potency: Island level (Matched Saber in melee combat). Unknown with the Surge of Utnapishtim (Causes a massive flood that Saber needed to use Excalibur Proto to destroy, and it was implied that it would've flooded the entire planet if it had not been destroyed alongside the Star of Destruction). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Saber) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, at least Tens of Meters with Bab-ilu, and at least Kilometers with the Surge of Utnapishtim. Standard Equipment: His armor, Enki, and all the other items within Bab-ilu. Intelligence: Gilgamesh retains much of his original self's arrogance, insight, and intelligence, though he is quite a bit less arrogant than he is. As opposed to his more kingly counterpart, he possesses considerable skill in swordsmanship, matching the King of Knights in melee combat with Enki in conjunction with the weapons fired from Bab-ilu. He is an experienced and highly skilled warrior who thrives on the field of battle and enjoys combat above all else. He is interested in little else than combat, and finds many of the things within Bab-ilu that cannot be used in combat useless. Weaknesses: Gilgamesh is somewhat overconfident, but not nearly to the degree of his normal self, and it takes seven days for him to ready the Surge of Utnapishtim. Using it exhausts him to the point that he can barely move. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Bab-ilu: Key of the King's Law: The tattoo that acts as proof of Gilgamesh's kingship and the key to his treasury, containing the endless treasures he claimed in life. It functions similarly to the Gate of Babylon wielded by his normal counterpart, appearing as a series of ten glowing orbs around him that fire out a barrage of weapons like a machine gun. Whereas his normal self stands and fires at his opponents from a distance, Gilgamesh utilizes Bab-ilu while fighting in melee, constantly bombarding his opponents with weapons. It contains many things besides weapons, such as a medicine that can cure any poison in the world, but due to his obsession with combat, he finds these things useless. Enki.jpg|Enki Enki_Tonfa_form.png|Tonfa form Enki1.gif|Enki's Tracer Round Enki2.gif|The Star of Destruction Sword of the End, Enki: Gilgamesh's final and ultimate weapon, a pair of golden blades stored in Bab-ilu alongside all his other weapons, though he often wears them on his back for easy access. He uses them as his primary melee weapon in conjunction with Bab-ilu's projectiles, and by turning their hilts ninety degrees, he can use them as Tonfa knives. Unlike his normal self's Ea, Enki has specific conditions for its release and uses most of his magical energy. It must be deployed for seven days to produce the water needed to summon floods, and on the seventh day, it calls forth the Surge of Utnapishtim, the original tsunami that washed away the world and gave birth to the legends of primordial floods. With the release of its true name, Enki takes on its true form as a longbow by combining the twin blades, and he uses it to fire a "tracer round" at his opponent (or at the ground) for the true Enki. The actual Enki is deployed in the atmosphere, becoming a glowing spear that falls to the Earth as a Star of Destruction. Once it reaches its destination, it disperses into a magic circle, cleaving open space to summon the Surge of Utnapishtim, a tsunami that quickly and easily floods his surroundings, growing greater and greater over time to flood the entire world. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. As a member of the Archer class, Gilgamesh should have some degree of Independent Action by default. Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As a member of the Archer class, Gilgamesh should have some degree of Magic Resistance by default. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bow Users Category:Demigods Category:Heroes Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chain Users Category:Possession Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tonfa Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users